I Never Thought It
by Emi.x
Summary: KakaSaku for an Art Trade.


Lauren's Story.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

**Authors Note; **This is a story for an art trade... trust me, I hate KakaSaku. Oh and by the way, they are married, and Sakura eight and a half months pregnant at the beginning. Oh and there will be one more chapter after this.

Sakura's P.O.V;

I walked aimlessly through the streets. I had no place I urgently had to be.

Kakashi was currently on a mission, though I know few details as to what is happening. It seems as the progress of my pregnancy progresses, the more they keep me in the dark about. They think they are protecting me, by keeping me in the dark about the details of the mission, but by not knowing, I worry more. I swear if they keep me out of the loop one more time, I will lose it, and kill someone.

My patience has never be that of a saints, but ever since I have become pregnant it has worsened. If someone thought Naruto received a lot of beatings before, now I don't think there has been a day I have seen him that he hasn't been attacked by me. I swear I have spent the majority of the last eight months dragging Naruto to the hospital. Or getting someone else to do so.

As I wondered around, I saw the flash of blonde and orange, and ducked instantly into a side street, not in the mood to have to face him.

However that didn't mean I wasn't interested in where he was heading. Peering slightly out of the end of the alley I had hid in, I watched for the general direction that he was heading in. Usually I couldn't care less what the knuckle head was doing, but today he seems to be in a hurry, and not just that, but he seems flustered.

"Sakura!" He yelled, stopping in the centre of the street and calling my name. "Excuse me, have you seen Sakura? She has pink hair. If you have seen her, you would know. I mean how many people have pink hair!"

"I do believe she went that way," Replied the man, pointing to the direction of the alley. Stuck on what else to do, I pulled out a medical scroll and opened it slightly. Smiling, I left the alley, putting the scroll away as though to make it seem I had dropped something and it had rolled down the alley.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed the moment I left the alley. I tried my hardest to smile when I heard him call my name, and faced him.

"What's up Naruto?" I asked him sweetly.

"It's Kakashi!" He replied.

"What about him?" I asked again, voice slightly strained.

"He's in the hospital! I don't know much about his condition, the moment I saw him, I ran to get you!" Naruto babbled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I snapped, running in the direction of the hospital.

"Because I didn't find you sooner!" Naruto muttered, following me.

Shaking my head so the hair got out of my eyes, I ran faster.

Soon the white steps of the hospital where in sight, and I smiled in relief. I don't know how much further I could have run, but I feel like I just ran thirty miles in ten minutes, or tried to.

Breathing deeply, I entered the hospital. I walked fast, but made sure I was careful not to walk to fast, or else one of the nurses would surely moan at me.

Walking to the receptionist, I smiled.

"I'm here to see Kakashi Hatake, can you tell me where he is?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"Yes, I have it right here... room twelve," She replied, smiling to me. "May I warn you firstly that he is currently out cold, and will shortly be going to theatre."

"What are his injuries?" I questioned her as she led me to the room.

"I am afraid I am not currently able to tell you," She answered.

"Can't or won't!" I cried in annoyance.

"I must also ask that you are quiet in the room," she told me at the door.

"I know that! I am a nurse here, when I'm not on missions!" I snapped, waiting for her to open the door. "Sorry."

Smiling at me, she opened the door, and allowed me to step into the room.

"Someone will be by shortly. They will be able to tell you more then me," She told me, shutting the door with a click.

I walked slowly over to the chair that was in the room, and dragged it over to beside the bed. I sunk into it, and looked at the body on the bed. It didn't seem real, I mean though I knew the missions Kakashi was sent on were dangerous, I mean I had been on a few with him, but I didn't think he would ever... ever end up like this.

It never crossed my mind that one day on a mission he may not return in one piece, or at all. After having him as my sensai, and now my husband, I guess over the years I have begun to think of him as invincible.

I gently took the hand that was closest to me in my two hands, and kissed it lightly.

"I am here to take Mr. Hatake into surgery now," A doctor said from the door.

I nodded, and stood up. I followed the bed out of the room.

"Is it serious?" I questioned in a small voice.

"It could be, we are unsure yet of to many of the details, that is why this surgery is urgent. Now if you would wait here, we will send someone out if there is any developments," He said, pointing to the chairs.

I sat down, and the moment I felt the material of the chairs, everything that was happening sunk in, and the tears fell freely.

* * *

I walked into the room, eyes sore from crying, hair a mess.

It had been three days since he had had the surgery and yet he had awoken.

I sat on the chair beside the bed, and the tears began to fall again.

I took his hand in my, trying to ignore how frail and limp it felt in my hands. I let my elbows rest on the bed, and lent my forehead gently on my hands.

"You know, this feels weird, but they say the best way to deal with something is to talk about it. I know that you may not hear me, and if you can that you can't reply, but I need to talk to someone, and that someone for about the last ten years has been you, so it makes sense that even though you won't reply I still talk to you," I tried to hold back the tears. I don't know why I was doing this, but I am beginning to feel like if I don't say something out loud now, I will choke up completely. "Too see you like this was never something I thought I would witness. I day dream about our future together all the time, with the children, and everything, and I do take into account your missions, but each time you return. Well I know you returned this time, like you always do, but what I mean is you walk into the house, flowers in hand, and you sweep me into your arms... and then you will produce gifts for the little ones. It has never crossed my mind you may return in this state, and now that you have, it terrifies me.

"You know why I never worry about you when you are on your mission? It's because of that one time when you took us all out for a meal, or at least said you would take us all out for a meal...

"I walked to the bridge where we arranged to meet. I was the only one waiting, the others had left about an hour ago, Naruto due to the fact that he needed food, and with Sai well who knows. It was around nine o'clock and by this point you were around two hours late. But for once I didn't mind. I was relaxed as I stood there waiting, the moons reflection was a soothing sight.

"'Sorry I am late,' You said, as you appeared behind me. You were in your normal ninja outfit, which made me instantly feel more relaxed, as I had not bothered to dress up either.

"We walked to the restaurant, our conversation turning to nothing in particular.

"I remember going into the restaurant and being guided to the window at the front of the dining area. The view there was amazing. I was so glad I waited. You ordered for me, remember. I have no idea what it was, as you wouldn't tell me when you were ordering, and the food never came, did it? And to this day you still haven't told me, just in case we go back. I wonder if you have cooked it for me since then...

"But as we were sat there, moments after the drinks came, I was talking – I mean rambling about something or another, I can't remember the details of what I was talking about... If I did, I would have so many memories, it would be unreal... but on with the story, one minute you were sat there, making it seem as if you were listening to me intently, and the next second your head snapped up, and faced the window. Then as suddenly as you faced away from me, you..."

"I jumped over the table," Kakashi whispered, hoarsely. My head snapped up as he said the words. He was laying on the bed still, eyes open, a weak smile on his face. His hand twitched in my hands, and reached up to my cheek, wiping away one of the tears there. "Don't stop on my behalf."

"As you jumped, you tipped my chair back, and we both went tumbling to the floor. At the same time we touched the ground, five kunais broke through the glass, paper bombs attached. I remember the minute it stopped, I tried to sit up, but you pushed me down and said..." I carried on, smiling weakly.

"'There's more, hold still,'" Kakashi quoted himself weakly.

"So I let you hold me still, as more came through the window still. Hell, I remember afterwards it being awkward, though it wasn't for too long," I finished, lightly kissing his hand. "You know, they were beginning to worry that if you didn't wake up soon, we would both be stuck in the hospital, being pushed around to visit each other."

"How long now?" He asked me.

"Ten days," I smiled. "You woke up just in time."


End file.
